Devices exist that generate alternating current (AC) power. Some of these devices are designed to generate AC power when an AC power grid (e.g., an AC power grid operated by an electric utility company) is non-operational. For example, diesel generators are commonly used to provide emergency AC power to buildings that house computers and/or telecommunications equipment. Small devices having a battery and an inverter are also commonly used to provide AC power to a computer in the event of a power grid failure. Such devices are configured to provide AC power while the power grid is non-operational.
Other devices are configured to transfer AC power derived from wind or solar energy to the power grid while the power grid is operational. These devices commonly use inverters to generate AC voltage independent of the power grid and then feed the independently generated power synchronously into the power grid.
As electric vehicles become more common, electric power grids may need to increase their capacity in order to accommodate charging of large numbers of electric vehicles. Increasing capacity by building new power generating facilities is costly and time consuming. Accordingly, methods of increasing an electric power grid's capacity without having to build new power generating facilities may be advantageous.